


Physicality

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team bonding is a necessary must, and Leo feels like he hasn't quite gotten to know Yamato like the rest of the team has.  And obviously the best way to bond is through touch.</p>
<p>Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physicality

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a joke fic for a friend but my hands produced fluff oops

“Yamato!  _Yamato!  Human!!_ ”

“Don’t roar!”

Yamato’s hands are clamped firmly over his ears, eyes wide, and next to him Sela mimics him perfectly.  While his ears certainly aren’t as sensitive as hers, Leo’s roar is still _loud_.  Far, far too loud—and it’s because he’s a lion, at that.  While Amu and Tusk certainly don’t seem that bothered, for sure Yamato and Sela are cringing.

“Anyways, what is it?” Yamato asks, finally settling back down.  Sela has since retreated to the safety of Amu, letting the tigress rub at her forehead and chirp random nonsense of what she’s seen that morning to her.

“You’ve been hanging around the others, and I feel like we should get to know each other better!” Leo looks so proud saying that, arms crossed over his chest and grin broad.  Yamato already feels the dread curling up in his gut, but at the same time this is to understand these Zyumans better!  He’s already gotten to Tusk and Amu, so what’s Leo like?

“Well, that really isn’t a bad idea, so what do you wanna do—“

“Let’s go!”

And not like Yamato can get in a word edge wise because suddenly Leo is dragging him out of his uncle’s atelier, excitement on his face, while Yamato just looks at the pitying faces of the others.  If Yamato thought Amu was high energy, Leo is a totally different story.

“So, like, you sometimes cuddle with Tusk and Amu, and other times you sit and talk with Sela, but we gotta do something more _physical_!”

“Physical!?”

They stop along the edge of the river, near the ruined link cube, and Leo nods his head.

“Physical!  Let’s tussle, Yamato!”

“ _Tussle!?_ ”

Once again, Leo doesn’t think much on it.  Yamato has to dive out of the way of an oncoming pounce, the lion landing on all fours where Yamato once stood and definitely no longer human looking.  Leo’s eyes glint, and Yamato is suddenly on the ground.

“Come on, Yamato!  You can do better! I’ve seen you against the DeathGaliens!”

“T-this and that are different!!”

“Naw, come on!”

Yamato’s hands are pushing against fur, fingers tangling in Leo’s mane, and trying desperately to get away from the all too enthusiastic Zyuman.  Leo doesn’t let up, paws playfully batting at Yamato in faux hits that still _really hurt_ because Leo is a _lion_ and Yamato is _painfully human_.  No matter how much strength Yamato puts behind his own movements, Leo still easily overpowers him.  Raw muscle, too much energy—it’s a horrible match up.

“A-aaargh!! Take this--!”

“Oho, now you’re—ah—ahhh that’s not faaaiiirrr!!!”

Yamato’s hand had found its way under Leo’s chin, and he starts moving his fingers.  While for sure he’s no lion whisperer, he at least knows cats.  Domestic cats, really, and he had hoped that tickling at Leo’s chin would invoke the same kind of reaction.  It _did_ , and Leo’s reduced to such a boneless mess that Yamato (with some effort) is able to get out from under him and flee.

Team bonding, sure, but he hadn’t been up for play fighting.

Or more like he hadn’t expected play fighting.  He had thought that maybe it’d be more like…going out to do things, or talk, or cuddle, or—

Leo suddenly lands in front of him.

Yamato skids to a halt, arms flailing, and falls flat on his ass.

“Geeze, for an eagle you’re not very graceful,” Leo comments.  He looks ready to pounce again, but he stills.  “Guess sparring wasn’t really a thing, huh?”

“Sparring?” Yamato asks, sitting up.  “That was you trying to kill me, it seemed like!”

“Nah,” Leo is still in his original form, though Yamato can just _imagine_ the crooked grin.  “How about we do something else like tag?”

“I-I’m good!” Yamato knows that certainly Leo can and will kick his ass in that, too.  “Let’s just…go get something to eat.”

“That’s no fun…even if it is delicious.  But definitely no fun!”

Leo’s hands are on Yamato’s shoulders, his movements rough as he shakes him back and forth.  “I know, I know, we can do exercises together, or—hmm,” a light bulb clicks.  “Tree climbing!”

Tree climbing.

That’s a good bet, Yamato’s good at tree climbing.

“Alright, let’s go find the tallest tree!”

Or not.

This is going to be a bit painful.  Well…not like there’s a challenge he hasn’t backed down from yet.  And it’s better than sparring, and with that in mind Yamato gets up.

“Okay!  I may not be able to beat you in sparring as you called it, but I can beat you in this!”

“Bring it, human!”


End file.
